Base Dragons
__TOC__ Some dragons in Dragon Story copy the form of other dragons. The original dragon from which the form is copied is called a Base Dragon. A dragon's basis is determined by its behavior and movements in the game. As such, the still images on the wiki should not be used to determine a dragon's basis. Note that while some dragons may share some characteristics of the dragons that they are based upon, they are not all the same. As such, there is no single set of characteristics that can be used to classify these dragons. Here is a list of the Base Dragons and the dragons that are based upon them. Air Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Balloon Dragon *Chocolate Dragon *Fireflash Dragon *Frostfire Dragon *Honeysuckle Dragon *Kung-Fu Dragon *Lovebird Dragon *Nymph Dragon *Phoenix Dragon *Seabreeze Dragon *Snowflake Dragon *Splatter Dragon *Tropic Dragon *Turkey Dragon *White Chocolate Dragon Celestial Dragon Dragons Based upon it: *Avalanche Dragon *Bliss Dragon *Bountiful Dragon *Butterfly Dragon *Chariot Dragon *Darkwing Dragon *Divine Dragon *Dozer Dragon *Intricate Egg Dragon *Iris Dragon *Ivory Dragon *King Dragon *Obsidian Dragon *Olympus Dragon *Poetry Dragon *Prime Magic Dragon *Scarab Dragon *Silver Screen Dragon *Solar Dragon *Spellthorn Dragon *Tsunami Dragon *Winddancer Dragon Charm Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Capricorn Dragon *Cleopatra Dragon *Comet Dragon *Cupcake Dragon *Dark Naga Dragon *Disco Dragon *Emberglow Dragon *Ethereal Dragon *Hammerhead Dragon *Hera Dragon *Humming Dragon *Illusionist Dragon *Jasmine Dragon *Lavender Dragon *Leviathan Dragon *Libra Dragon *Metal Dragon *Naga Dragon *Paradise Dragon *Past Dragon *Penumbra Dragon *Plasma Dragon *Psychedelic Dragon *Quartz Dragon *Sandstorm Dragon *Smoke Dragon *Snowstorm Dragon *Sunset Dragon *Thunderstorm Dragon *Visitor Dragon *Winter Lily Dragon Coral Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Atlas Dragon *Dawntree Dragon *Deep Dragon *Gemstone Dragon *Killerwhale Dragon Diamond Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Avatar Dragon *Avenging Dragon *Black Pearl Dragon *Bronzetalon Dragon *Caesar Dragon *Chrome Dragon *Frightmare Dragon *Glass Dragon *Groom Dragon *Icecrown Dragon *Inquisitor Dragon *Kaleido Dragon *Light Dragon *Lily Dragon *Loki Dragon *Lorekeeper Dragon *Love Letter Dragon *Lovelight Dragon *Macaw Dragon *Nightmare Dragon *Nova Dragon *Paladin Dragon *Pansy Dragon *Pearl Dragon *Pegasus Dragon *Rainbow Dragon *Rainbow Rose Dragon *Rose Gold Dragon *Rose Knight Dragon *Santa Dragon *Snowmelt Dragon *Sour Candy Dragon *Steelflare Dragon *Sterling Silver Dragon *Thanksgiving Dragon *Treasure Dragon *Unicorn Dragon *Zephyr Dragon Eagle Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Angel Dragon *Bladewing Dragon *Goldwing Dragon *Mask Dragon *Parakeet Dragon *Soccer Dragon *Wooden Dragon Fairy Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Acrobat Dragon *Black Diamond Dragon *Blue Moon Dragon *Charisma Dragon *Deep Sea Dragon *Eclipse Dragon *Firefly Dragon *Flametail Dragon *Flower Power Dragon *Godmother Dragon *Goodwitch Dragon *Harvest Moon Dragon *Holly Dragon *Jewelry Dragon *Kite Dragon *Lacewing Dragon *Maple Dragon *Melody Dragon *Mermaid Dragon *Mistmoth Dragon *Morning Glory Dragon *Mother Dragon *Nightlight Dragon *Nyx Dragon *Pixie Dragon *Pride Dragon *Seahorse Dragon *Snowangel Dragon *Social Dragon *Soul Dragon *Sparkler Dragon *Stainglass Dragon *Stardust Dragon *Stone Dragon *Sunbeam Dragon *Sunblaze Dragon *Sunrise Dragon *Tie Dye Dragon *Tigerfly Dragon *Trick or Treat Dragon *Truffle Dragon *Virgo Dragon *White Witch Dragon *Wisp Dragon Familiar Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Black Cat Dragon *Elf Dragon *Firemane Dragon *Hunter Dragon *Laserlight Dragon *Leo Dragon *Nano Dragon *Nightstalker Dragon *Radioactive Dragon *Rogue Dragon *Sagittarius Dragon *Sphinx Dragon *Spicy Dragon *Sugar Skull Dragon *Sultana Dragon *Sunstone Dragon *Tanuki Dragon *Tiger's Eye Dragon *Topaz Dragon *Tree Frog Dragon Fire Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Angelfire Dragon *Archangel Dragon *Astro Dragon *Barbarian Dragon *Beast Dragon *Big Bad Dragon *Cartographer Dragon *Centurion Dragon *Colossal Dragon *Cursed Idol Dragon *Deep Freeze Dragon *Dreamcatcher Dragon *Earth Dragon *Earth Day Dragon *Easter Egg Dragon *England Dragon *Father Dragon *Franken Dragon *Freedom Dragon *Gilded Knight Dragon *Green Thumb Dragon *Guardian Angel Dragon *Healer Dragon *Hercules Dragon *Highland Dragon *Horizon Dragon *Immortal Dragon *Knight Dragon *Lightmare Dragon *Lightspeed Dragon *Pinata Dragon *Present Dragon *Prime Arcane Dragon *Prime Eternal Dragon *Prime Loyal Dragon *Rainbow Sentinel Dragon *Templar Dragon *Tinkerer Dragon *Torchlight Dragon Firestorm Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Aether Dragon *Aladdin Dragon *Archon Dragon *Armor Dragon *Ballet Dragon *Battlecaster Dragon *Bedrock Dragon *Black Knight Dragon *Bride of Franken Dragon *Bright Phoenix Dragon *Chess Dragon *Comic Dragon *Dapper Dragon *Dark Crystal Dragon *Dark Phoenix Dragon *Emerald Dragon *Elder Dragon *Enlightened Dragon *Fire Opal Dragon *Fortune Dragon *Frostbite Dragon *Future Dragon *Gingerbread Dragon *Graffiti Dragon *Guardian Dragon *Headless Dragon *Helios Dragon *Independence Dragon *Iridescent Dragon *Jack Dragon *Jingle Bell Dragon *Kabuki Dragon *Lost Bones Dragon *Marble Dragon *March Mayhem Dragon *Origami Dragon *Passion Dragon *Peace Dragon *Pirate Dragon *Playful Dragon *Rainy Day Dragon *Rhyme Dragon *Seastar Dragon *Secret Dragon *Shadow Dragon *Shaman Dragon *Sunlight Dragon *Skysurfer Dragon *Snow Owl Dragon *Snowfall Dragon *Spirit Warrior Dragon *Sunshower Dragon *Sweater Dragon *Teddy Dragon *Thunderbird Dragon *Underworld Dragon *Warrior King Dragon *Waterfall Dragon Forest Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Alpine Dragon *Ambassador Dragon *Ancestor Dragon *Anemone Dragon *Arcane Dragon *Aries Dragon *Cherry Blossom Dragon *Cheshire Dragon *Cyber Dragon *Electric Dragon *Griffin Dragon *Harvest Dragon *Hibiscus Dragon *Hippogriff Dragon *Honeycomb Dragon *Leopard Dragon *Lightning Dragon *Lunar Horse Dragon *Meadow Dragon *Mercury Dragon *Messenger Dragon *Midas Dragon *Oni Dragon *Phantom Dragon *Plum Blossom Dragon *Seer Dragon *Sentinel Dragon *Siamese Dragon *Sunflower Dragon *Supersonic Dragon *Teacup Dragon *Trojan Dragon *USA Dragon *Warrior Queen Dragon *White Magic Dragon *Wildheart Dragon *Witch Dragon Fruitful Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Easter Dragon *Fireworks Dragon *Four-Leaf Dragon *Ice Cream Dragon *Love Dragon Genie Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Atlantis Dragon *Dream Dragon *Equinox Dragon *Fairytale Dragon *Giftwrap Dragon *Hypnotic Dragon *Ice Age Dragon *Jack O' Dragon *LeftHeart Dragon *Ornament Dragon *Prism Dragon *Shell Dragon *Snowman Dragon *Super Dragon *Surprise Dragon Gold Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Amphora Dragon *Android Dragon *Behemoth Dragon *Blue Peacock Dragon *Cinnamon Dragon *Cornucopia Dragon *Crownprince Dragon *Crystal Dragon *Dark Angel Dragon *Dizzy Dragon *Emperor Dragon *Fire Giant Dragon *Galaxy Dragon *Gatekeeper Dragon *Gummy Dragon *Hearth Dragon *Idol Dragon *Leprechaun Dragon *Lighthouse Dragon *Malachite Dragon *Mardi Gras Dragon *Marshmallow Dragon *Musketeer Dragon *Mythic Dragon *Nutcracker Dragon *Owl Dragon *Opal Dragon *Paisley Dragon *Peacock Dragon *Pisces Dragon *Rex Dragon *RightHeart Dragon *Rising Sun Dragon *Royal Dragon *Sasquatch Dragon *Spooky Tree Dragon *Summer Dragon *Summer Solstice Dragon *Valkyrie Dragon *Watermelon Dragon *Winter Solstice Dragon *Yeti Dragon Infinity Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Adventure Dragon *Ballot Dragon *Candy Cane Dragon *Chimera Dragon *Clockwork Dragon *Dame of Darkness Dragon *Demolition Dragon *Double Rainbow Dragon *Drama Dragon *Fruition Dragon *Gemini Dragon *Germany Dragon *Ironbark Dragon *Lollipop Dragon *Lord of Light Dragon *Lovers Tree Dragon *Mage Dragon *Patriotic Dragon *Ruby Dragon *Skyshatter Dragon *Soulmate Dragon *Spirit Queen Dragon *Stalwart Dragon *Valiant Dragon *Yin Yang Dragon Island Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Abominable Dragon *Bubble Dragon *Bubble Gum Dragon *Cauldron Dragon *Clown Dragon *Fuzzy Dragon *Golem Dragon *Hot Chocolate Dragon *Immovable Dragon *Mire Dragon *Planet Dragon *Pot of Gold Dragon *Pumpkin Dragon *Puffer Dragon *Pyramid Dragon *Stalagmite Dragon *Turtle Dragon *Tusker Dragon Life Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Amethyst Dragon *Artemis Dragon *Brazil Dragon *Carnival Dragon *Castle Dragon *Dynasty Dragon *Explorer Dragon *Falling Leaf Dragon *Flower Dragon *Gaia Dragon *Gladiator Dragon *Holographic Dragon *Jigsaw Dragon *Lotus Dragon *Lunar Rainbow Dragon *Magma Dragon *May Dragon *Pink Lotus Dragon *Platinum Dragon *Poinsettia Dragon *Quicksilver Dragon *Reindeer Dragon *Rose Dragon *Scarecrow Dragon *Supernova Dragon *Warrior Prince Dragon *White Rose Dragon *Winter Dragon *Winter Games Dragon Magic Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Blue Tang Dragon *Boo Dragon *Cave Dragon *Cosmos Dragon *Cupid Dragon *Devil Dragon *Goblin Dragon *Illusion Dragon *Invisible Dragon *Jester Dragon *Magic Lamp Dragon *Meteor Dragon *Mirage Dragon *Mossrock Dragon *Red Lantern Dragon *Spirit Dragon *Stalactite Dragon Medusa Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Banshee Dragon *Beauty Dragon *Spirit Queen Dragon *Daydreamer Dragon Mindvolt Dragon Dragons Based upon it: *Apollo Dragon *Forestfire Dragon *Space Dragon Mist Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Abyss Dragon *Amber Dragon *Ancient Dragon *Apprentice Dragon *Aquarius Dragon *Archer Dragon *Athena Dragon *Aurora Dragon *Bengal Dragon *Bluebell Dragon *Bonsai Dragon *Carousel Dragon *Chameleon Dragon *Chandelier Dragon *Cloud Dragon *Clownfish Dragon *Cotton Candy Dragon *Creation Dragon *Cursed Rose Dragon *Daisy Dragon *Dreamweaver Dragon *Druid Dragon *Dueler Dragon *Empyreal Dragon *Forbidden Dragon *Gilded Dragon *Hanukkah Dragon *Jade Dragon *Justice Dragon *Kitsune Dragon *Luck Dragon *Mistletoe Dragon *Mummy Dragon *Never Ending Dragon *Night Elf Dragon *Phase Dragon *Plague Doctor Dragon *Pokey Dragon *Porcelain Dragon *Portal Dragon *Prime Energy Dragon *Prime Void Dragon *Queen Dragon *Razorback Dragon *Ripscale Dragon *Shamrock Dragon *Snowdrop Dragon *Sorcerer Dragon *Sorceress Dragon *Starry Night Dragon *Steampunk Dragon *Summer Elf Dragon *Sunshine Dragon *Toxic Dragon *White Gold Dragon *Vampire Dragon *Vinecrawler Dragon *Zombie Dragon Poison Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Amazon Dragon *Basilisk Dragon *Bat Dragon *Berserker Dragon *Brightsteel Dragon *Cancer Dragon *Darksteel Dragon *Hades Dragon *Hermit Dragon *Night Dragon *Patchwork Dragon *Pharaoh Dragon *Saturn Dragon *Scorpio Dragon *Scorpion Dragon *Tinsel Dragon *Wraith Dragon Serpent Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Beaded Dragon *Black Rose Dragon *Celtic Dragon *Cosmic Dragon *Dracula Dragon *Duchess Dragon *Flamingo Dragon *Fortune Teller Dragon *Icicle Dragon *Landworm Dragon *Loch Ness Dragon *Magnetic Dragon *Midnight Dragon *Neon Dragon *Ninja Dragon *Old Trinket Dragon *Oracle Dragon *Poison Ivy Dragon *Quetzal Dragon *Rapunzel Dragon *Red Queen Dragon *Red Rose Dragon *Rune Dragon *Sapphire Dragon *Snap Dragon *Spell Dragon *Storm Dragon *Sugar Plum Dragon *Sunburst Dragon *Venetian Dragon *Venomous Dragon *Warrior Princess Dragon *White Ninja Dragon *Winter Rose Dragon Skeleton Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Arbiter Dragon *Azurite Dragon *Beastmaster Dragon *Birthstone Dragon *Cerberus Dragon *Cirque Dragon *Elements Dragon *Emerald Knight Dragon *Fates Dragon *Kintsugi Dragon *Scylla Dragon *Three Kings Dragon *Tricorn Dragon *Triple Rainbow Dragon *Wildflower Dragon Skylord Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Blossom Dragon *Circuit Dragon *Sky Dragon *Tropic Tide Dragon Tiny Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Chroma Dragon *Kaboom Dragon *Night Imp Dragon *Slumber Dragon *Sweet Tooth Dragon Trickster Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Athletic Dragon *Penguin Dragon Valentine Dragon Dragons Based upon it: *8 Bit Dragon *Aphrodite Dragon *Aquamarine Dragon *Astromancer Dragon *Autumn Dragon *Black Ice Dragon *Camelot Dragon *Christmas Tree Dragon *Compass Rose Dragon *Diamond Prism Dragon *Dionysus Dragon *Ember Dragon *Eve Dragon *Festive Light Dragon *Fireflower Dragon *Fluffy Dragon *Gargoyle Dragon *Geode Dragon *Glitter Dragon *Goldleaf Dragon *Henna Dragon *Hidden Gem Dragon *Ice Queen Dragon *Knightmare Dragon *Ladybug Dragon *Mama Dragon *Moonglow Dragon *Mosaic Dragon *Music Dragon *Northstar Dragon *Nouveau Dragon *Overgrowth Dragon *Papa Dragon *Picnic Dragon *Prime Chroma Dragon *Prime Life Dragon *Sea Dragon *Shooting Star Dragon *Skeletal Knight Dragon *Spring Dragon *Supreme Dragon *Regrowth Dragon *Time Travel Dragon *Voodoo Doll Dragon Virtue Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Hermes Dragon Water Dragon Dragons Based upon it: *Moonlight Dragon *Poseidon Dragon *Seafarer Dragon *Starlight Dragon *Swan Dragon *Twilight Dragon *Waverider Dragon Wild Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Anubis Dragon *Ares Dragon *Battlesteed Dragon *Cactus Dragon *Crusader Dragon *Curio Dragon *Downpour Dragon *Ghost Armor Dragon *Honeybee Dragon *Earthquake Dragon *Fog Dragon *Fossil Dragon *Lumberjack Dragon *Lunar Ram Dragon *Mammoth Dragon *Manticore Dragon *Mech Dragon *Moon Dragon *Polar Dragon *Prime Power Dragon *Pterodactyl Dragon *Sabretooth Dragon *Samurai Dragon *Spartan Dragon *Steel Samurai Dragon *Tarot Dragon *Taurus Dragon *Triceratops Dragon *Troll Dragon *Turquoise Dragon *Viking Dragon *Warden Dragon *Were Dragon Wizard Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Black Swan Dragon *Bride Dragon *Candy Corn Dragon *Dino Dragon *Gadget Dragon *Hook Dragon *Mad Scientist Dragon *New Year Dragon *Onyx Dragon *Sea Turtle Dragon *St. Patrick's Dragon *Zeus Dragon Notes *The current record holder for the dragon with the most designs based upon it is the Firestorm Dragon, with a total of 56 dragons. *The current record holder for the dragon with the least designs based upon it is the Virtue Dragon with only 1 dragon. *The dragons that currently have no dragons based upon them and are not based on any other dragons are the Liberty Dragon, Titan Dragon, Raven Dragon, Spider Dragon and Glacius the Ancient. Category:Trivia